


Out of the world

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Out of the world

Clint has dealt with a lot,  
Of weird stuff.  
Seen out of the world things.  
Shield really broadened his horizons.  
He metva God,   
And a scientist who turned into an enormous green giant.   
And the greatest soldier in history.   
He became a super spy,  
Who repeatedly saved the world.   
He is proud to be an Avenger.


End file.
